In many instances, it is required for cargo to be transported from one area to another. Often times, this transportation of cargo can be done with conventional equipment, as adequate space is provided to allow this equipment to function. However, as space is becoming more costly, it is essential that cargo be stored in a more economical and efficient manner. Consequently, the conventional equipment has proven inadequate to move this closely spaced cargo.
In attempt to provide a more efficient means to transport cargo, an industrial truck is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,785. A mechanism is provided on the truck for picking up, raising, lowering and transporting loads and discharging the later. The invention is directed to a form of construction wherein the truck frame consists of a longitudinal side structure rigidly connected to spaced forward and rearward sections, which provide between them an opening (that is, and opening extending inwardly from that side of the frame opposite the side structure) wherein is mounted a load raising and handling mechanism. The load raising and handling mechanism includes a raisable elevation member, which supports a load carrier adapted to be positioned within the opening inwardly of the outer end thereof and operable outwardly beyond the outer end of the opening in all positions of the elevating member, whereby loading and unloading of the loads may take place at ground level or elevated levels, and when a load is picked up it may be raised to a selected level and transported and thereafter discharged at ground or elevated levels. In this form of construction the truck is adapted for carrying out loading, unloading, stacking and de-stacking operations in limited areas, such as aisles, freight cars, cargo planes and warehoused, too small or narrow for the employment of trucks having load handling mechanisms mounted at one end thereof.
Although the above-referenced patent discloses a truck for the manipulation of cargo in warehouse settings, there remains a need for a vehicle which can cooperate with automobiles and the like in the congested streets of the cities. In particular, such a vehicle is needed to remove automobiles which may be parallel street parked in an illegal manner or in such a way that would make removal difficult or impossible by conventional towing or other means.
Currently, the removal of automobiles which are parallel parked with little or no clearance front-to-back is practically impossible. Generally, a cable from a tow truck is tied to the front or rear of the auto and the auto is dragged out into the street to a point where it can then be towed in a conventional manner. Damage is imminent to both the auto to be towed and those autos surrounding it.